Shiki
}= - Journal = }} Shiki is 'n karakter wat verskyn in Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance. Sy verskyn in Traverse Town en ontmoet Riku, hom sy vir beskerming vra. Ontwikkeling Shiki, saam met Neku, Joshua, Beat, en Rhyme, is die eerste karakters wat in die Kingdom Hearts-reeks verskyn, wat ontstaan het uit iets anders as Disney, Final Fantasy, of Kingdom Hearts fiction, alhoewel hulle uit 'n ander speletjie is wat eiendom van Square Enix, sowel as ontwerp deur Tetsuya Nomura. Verskyning Shiki is 'n vyftienjarige meisie met 'n lang en dun in figuur en maroenhaar wat deur haar pet versteek is. Haar klere bestaan uit 'n rooi kortmouhemp wat 'n baie groot deel van haar buik ontbloot, asook 'n kort geel baadjie. Sy dra 'n halssnoer om haar nek met 'n figuursaagvormige hanger en 'n diepgroen mini-denimrok met 'n bruin sak om haar middel. Sy dra ook 'n geel armband op haar linker pols, saam met 'n ring op haar pinkievinger, en knie-lengte bruin medium hakskoene met geel strepe aan die kante. As speler in die Reaper's Game het Shiki 'n missie-timer op hare linkshandig. Sy dra meneer Mew, 'n swart kat-pouspoppie wat sy persoonlik gemaak het. Persoonlikheid Oor die algemeen positief en optimisties, probeer Shiki na die beste van haar vermoë om ander te help. As gevolg van haar liefde vir klere en nuwe ontwerpe, hou Shiki daarvan om te brei en streef daarna om modeontwerper te word wanneer sy grootword. Sy is ook 'n bietjie speelse, voorgee om te flirt met Riku op sy redding van haar. Storielyn ''Kingdom Hearts 3D: Dream Drop Distance Volgens Joshua het Shiki en die ander hul bestaan verloor en hul siele is deur die Reapers geneem, maar hulle is in Traverse Town herleef en met hul vennote ontmoet. Om terug te keer na hul wêreld, moet hulle 'n reeks speletjies wat deur die Reapers geskep is, voltooi. Shiki word eers deur Droom Eaters aangeval, maar Riku kom tot haar hulp. Nadat sy haar gered het, probeer Riku weg, maar Shiki vertel hom dat hy haar moet vergesel en haar beskerm en sy hom 'n "ridder" noem. Terughoudend stem Riku saam en hulle reis saam totdat Shiki wegloop en Riku ontmoet met 'n geheimsinnige man in 'n swart jas. Dit word later deur Beat geopenbaar dat die man in swart, Shiki bedriegde het, haar vertel het dat as sy hom Riku gebring het, hy haar en haar lewensmaat na hul tuiswêreld sou neem. Toe sy besef dat sy verkeerd was, Shiki vra om verskoning aan Riku. Later kyk Shiki, Beat en Riku na Neku, Rhyme en Sora op 'n ander Traverse Town, wat in twee deur die geheimsinnige man verdeel is. Later kan Shiki uiteindelik met Neku herenig word. Wanneer hulle op die punt staan om 'n breek te neem, word hulle aangeval deur Dream Eaters, maar word deur Sora gered. Wanneer Sora homself aan Shiki bekendstel, vertel hy haar dat Neku oral na haar gesoek en dat hy gesê het dat hy haar nodig het, wat Neku verleentheid. Shiki bedank egter Neku, en beweer dat sy gelukkig was om vir iemand belangrik te wees. Joshua verskyn voor hulle en vertel hulle dat Riku en die ander in die ander Traverse Town veg, dus gaan hulle na die Derde Distrik om die Droom eters te veg. 'N Droom Eater loop egter weg na 'n ander wêreld en Shiki wonder of hulle hul missie misluk het, waarna Sora haar vertel dat hy die Droom Eater vir haar sou vind. Nadat sy by Sora dank het, noem Shiki dat Neku vir die beter verander het. Saam met die res van haar vriende, nooi hulle Sora om hulle eendag in Shibuya te besoek. Oorsprong Shiki Misaki is 'n karakter van Square Enix se '' . Tydens Neku se eerste Reaper-spel ontmoet Shiki hom by die standbeeld van Hachiko en maak hy 'n ooreenkoms met hom. Alhoewel Neku aanvanklik weerstandbiedend teenoor haar is, bly sy voortdurend 'n bron van positiewe ondersteuning vir hom, sowel as 'n onderwyser van die waarde van vriendskap en hoe die Reaper Games werk. Na 'n reeks missies was Shiki se normale, opregte ingesteldheid verbreek toe sy en Neku die spelmeester, Yodai Higashizawa, ontmoet, wat die jaloesie in haar hart uitwys. As gevolg daarvan word Shiki onduidelik en onverskillig vir die sesde dag, aangesien sy onthul dat haar intreegeld haar werklike voorkoms was en dat die lyk wat sy lyk, eintlik is van haar beste vriend, Eri, wat haar onvoldoende laat voel het. Nadat sy geleer het dat Eri so jaloers teenoor haar voel, openbaar Shiki haar besluit as sy en Neku Higashizawa op die laaste dag verslaan. Slegs Shiki kan egter herleef word; Die Reapers het Neku in haar gekry om haar as betaling te gebruik om in die volgende Reaper Game in te skryf. Neku wat hom skuldig voel besluit om hierdie wedstryd te wen om Shiki te red. Tydens die derde Reaper-spel is Shiki deur Megumi Kitaniji gebruik om Neku aan te val en te klop voordat die voormalige die Rooi Skedel-pen beheer wat haar beheer. Daarvandaan sluit Shiki aan in die laaste geveg met Kitaniji voordat Josua die dirigent se ware doelwit openbaar om Shibuya te red. In die nasleep, terug in haar ware liggaam, ontmoet 'n herleefde Shiki Neku, Beat en Rhyme by Hachiko. Kommentaar en verwysings }} Eksterne skakels inligting opgehaal op 08.08.2018. Kategorie:Vroulike karakters